Promise
by silvin9
Summary: MOS pun dimulai, bagaimana dengan Ciel dan Sebastian? chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, Cerita gaje._.v

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** T

'_Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?'_

'_hiks..hiks kamu mau pindah kan? aku sedih'_

'_Aduh, jangan nangis lagi, kenapa kamu sesedih ini?'_

'_Aku tidak mau pisah sama kamu, kita kan pernah berjanji kita akan bersama selamanya'_

'_Sudah-sudah, aku pasti akan kembali kesisimu, aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku'_

'_Sungguh?'_

'_Pastinya, kamu tunggu saja ya'_

**Promise**

**Chapter 1**

**Ciel POV**

Pagi ini dengan malasnya aku pergi ke sekolah, menyiapkan semua materi yang akan diberikan kepada murid-murid baru disekolahku. Saat aku melihat jam, ternyata sudah pukul 6 saja. Akupun bergegas menuju sekolah, walaupun sebenarnya aku malas, karena aku ditunjuk sebagai pengawas MOS

xxx

**Some One POV**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tampan(?), tengah berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru. Mobilnya semenjak kemarin berada di bengkel karena sedang diservice. Ia berlari-lari seperti ini dikarenakan ia sudah menunggu taksi semenjak tadi pagi dan tidak satupun yang kosong.

"ck… sial, telat ini mah" gerutunya

xxx

**Ciel POV**

"Sudah datang semua?" tanyaku

Aku menjadi mentor untuk kelas 1-B bersama Alois dan Elizabeth a.k.a Lizzie, mereka temanku dari kecil. Sekarang kami sedang mengabsen para murid baru, melihat tampang-tampang mereka membuatku malas saja. Muka polos yang tidak punya dosa, sungguh mengesalkan.

"Ada senpai" Ucap salah seorang murid kelas 1-B

"sia…" ucapku terputus, karena ada seorang pemuda yang masuk ke kelas 1-B dengan nafas yag terengah-engah

"Maaf saya terlambat" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara yang keras, membuat seisi kelas kaget.

"ya sudah masuk sana, lain kali kalau telat jangan berisik begitu" perintahku

"Baik, _'phantomhive senpai'~_" ucapnya dengan nada meledek, tapi aku membiarkannya saja dan memulai acara masa orientasi ini

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata merah yang terus meandanginnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah siap menerkam siapapun yang membalas tatapannya. Sementara murid lainnya memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arah papan tulis. Pemuda tersebut hanya melihat ke arah satu orang saja, Ciel Phantomhive. Dia adalah mentor di kelas pemuda tersebut, sebenarnya dia hanyalah seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun, tetapi sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA, walau ia masih berumur 15 tahun, ia melompat 2 kelas dan seharusnya sekarang ia masih kelas 3 SMP

"Okeh sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" perintah Ciel

"Kita mulai dari depan" Lanjut Alois

Dan para siswa pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Semua berjalan lancar sampai…

"Perkenalkan namaku Sebastian Michaelis, asal dari Sakura Gakuen dan hobiku memasak" ucap pemuda yang bernama Sebastian tersebut

Seisi kelas pun langsung berisik, ada yang berteriak histeris, ada yang manangis(?) menjerit dan lain-lain.

"Cukup, diam kalian semua" perintah Ciel sambil setengah berteriak dan membuat seisi kelas takut mendengarnya

Tapi Sebastian hanya tersenyum licik melihat sikap _'senpai_ 'nya yang kekanak-kanakan. Melihat sikap Sebastian, Ciel mendadak kesal dan membentak Sebastian.

"Hey kamu, kenapa kamu tertawa?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada kesal

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok **'senpai' **" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata senpai

Ciel yang tidak mau ambil pusing langsung membiarkan Sebastian duduk di tempatnya, dan melanjutkan sesi perkenalan diri. Sebastian yang melihat sikap 'senpai' nya hanya duduk dengan kesal, karena ia mengira 'senpai' nya akan kesal dan memulai adu cekcok dengannya

TBC!

Bagaimana? Ini belum selesai, rada ke stuck jadi sampai sini saja^^

RnR, Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, Cerita gaje._.v

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** T

_Previous :_

_Ciel yang tidak mau ambil pusing langsung membiarkan Sebastian duduk di tempatnya, dan melanjutkan sesi perkenalan diri. Sebastian yang melihat sikap 'senpai' nya hanya duduk dengan kesal, karena ia mengira 'senpai' nya akan kesal dan memulai adu cekcok dengannya__._

**Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

"Baik, saya akan menjelaskan kegiatan kita selama masa orientasi ini," ucap Alois dan semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ciel dan Lizzie hanya memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Nah, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Alois seusai ia menjelaskan semua jadwal kegiatan acara ini. Tidak satu orang pun yang bertanya

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai acara pertama kita," sahut Ciel

"Semuanya harap memakai atribut dan kita akan mengelilingi sekolah kita sanmbil memperkenalkan ekskul kepada kalian," jelas Ciel. Lalu mereka pun pergi mengelilingi sekolah dan menghampiri ruangan ekskul di sekolah. Dan semenjak mereka memulai kegiatan, tanpa disadari seorang pemudah bermata orb mencoba mendekati '_senpai_'nya.

"Hai, _senpai__,_" sapa Sebastian sambil mencoba mengikuti langkah _senpai_nya yang terbilang cukup pendek.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ciel _straight to the point. _

"Kenapa sikap _senpai_ sangat dingin? Seingatku _senpai _tidak seperti ini dulu," bisik Sebastian dan lalu berjalan mendahului _senpai_nya. Ciel tidak mengiraukan omongan adik kelasnya tersebut, karena memang sejak kecil sifatnya begitu: keras kepala, dingin, cuek dll.

**Ciel POV**

"Hei Ciel, tadi kamu ngomong apa dengan Sebastian?" tanya Lizzie di sela-sela waktu istirahat. Saat istirahat pun kami tetap harus mengawasi para murid-murid baru. _Sungguh melelahkan__,_ gumamku dalam hati.

"Tidak tau, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya," jawabku.

"Maksudnya?" Lizzie mulai penasaran.

"Dia bilang sifatku berbeda dengan yang dulu," jawabku dan hanya dibalas anggukan setuju dari Lizzie.

"Memang kalian pernah bertemu?" tanya Lizzie lagi.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya tidak."

**Someone POV**

Tanpa disadari percakapan Lizzie dan Ciel diperhatikan oleh seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum licik (baca: mesum) melihat tingkah para _senpai_nya. Walau sebenarnya ia lebih tua daripada para _senpai-senpai_ yang sedang berbincang disana.

"Akan kubuat kau ingat Ciel, _My Dear__,_" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

**Normal POV**

"Untuk kegiatan hari ini sudah selesai, kalian diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama kalian," tutur Lizzie dan seluruh siswa segera bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ciel, kau akan menginap dimana?" tanya Lizzie. Memang untuk para panitia mereka diwajibkan untuk tinggal di _dorm _selama pelaksanaan orientasi.

"Aku akan menginap dikamar 301 bersama Alois," jawab Ciel dan Lizzie hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke arah _dorm _sambil bercanda-canda. Alois sedang dipanggil wali kelas X.C makanya ia tidak bersama dengan Ciel dan Lizzie. Sesampainya di _dorm _mereka berpisah karena untuk anak laki-laki mereka menempati lantai 1 dan 2, untuk anak perempuan mereka menempati lantai 3 dan 4.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, Ciel langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur lalu ia melirik ke arah jam.

_Hmm__,__ sudah jam 7 aku akan membuat makanan dulu deh__,___gumam Ciel. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka

"Hei, Alois dari mana saja k…" ucapan Ciel terputus saat dilihatnya bukanlah Alois melainkan adik kelasnya, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Menapa kau masuk kesini? Apa kau salah masuk kamar?" tanya Ciel sambil menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tidak, mungkin _senpai _yang salah," jawabya santai sambil melewati Ciel menuju ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Ciel hanya terdiam di tempat.

"_S__enpai_, ini ada surat dari Alois-_senpai__._"

_Ciel karena ada urusan yang sangat _urgent_ aku tidak bias tinggal di dorm, jadi William-_sensei_ memutuskan untuk mengubah urutan penghuni dormny__a. Se__lamat menikmati(?) teman sekamarmu yang baru XD_

_Alois Trancy_

Ciel hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat surat yang diberikan oleh Sebastian. Sementara Ciel diam, Sebastian langsung meng-_unpack_ barang bawaannya. Melihat _senpai_nya yang sedang melamun, Sebastian tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda _senpai_nya.

"_Se__npai_, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada lembut. Mendengar suara Sebastian, Ciel langsung kembali ke dunia ini dan menatap jijik ke arah Sebastian. Ketika melihat reaksi _senpai_nya Sebastian hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tidak ia tahan.

"_Sen__pai_ kenapa? Sepertinya wajah _s__enpai _pucat," kata Sebastian dengan penuh perhatian dan pastinya membuat semua wanita yang mendengarnya pasti meleleh karena suara _gentle_nya. Tetapi Ciel malah menjauh dari Sebastian.

"_S__enpai_ tidak usah setakut itu, saya tidak akan melakukan apapun tehadap anda. Untuk saat ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mesum. Dan pada detik itu juga Ciel ingin kabur dari _dorm_nya. Tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena di _dorm_sudah diberlakukan jam malam dan tidak ada satupun siswa yang boleh keluar _dorm_.

"Mohon bantuannya _senpai__,_" bisik Sebastian sambil mendekat ke arah Ciel. Ciel mencoba kabur, tetapi tanpa ia sadari Sebastian telah mengecup bibirnya. Ciel pun hanya diam dengan tatapan kaget. Dan Sebastian hanya senyum.

"_S__alam kenal senpai__,_" ucapnya dengan penuh arti

_**TBC**_

Gimana _minna-san_? _Gomen_ kalau terlalu sedikit dan ceritanya ngawur kemana-mana, lagi mencoba membuat banyak adegan sebas-ciel dan ide itu berasal dari temen'.')/ semoga minna-san juga suka*ehh?!('.'?)

Thank you for the review^^ Voly ichi yama-san, Fetwelve-san, Zhelda-san, Michaelis Yuku-san. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

**RnR please ^^**


End file.
